Fasha
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite) |FamConnect = Bardock (comrade) Gine (comrade) Tora (comrade) Borgos (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) }} '''Fasha' (セリパ, Seripa) is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army, and the only female member of Bardock's crew in its final incarnation (Bardock's wife Gine is a former member of the crew). Conception The original name that was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Kōn (コーン), a pun of the vegetable "corn".Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs for the movie, Fasha wore battle armor with shoulder pieces. At her waist, there was a cloth-like material which resembled a skirt. Her hair was also bushier and larger. It is obvious that these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters. Personality Fasha is a ruthless and skillful fighter, but like Tora, Bardock and the other members of the group she has a high degree of camaraderie with her teammates. She is shown to have a maternal side when she spoke of Bardock's son, calling the baby a 'little tike'. Biography ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. While discussing and having a lunch after the battle, she urges Bardock to visit his newborn son, Kakarot, but he refuses to listen. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he could be healed. The group leave Bardock to recover on Planet Vegeta, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed and killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. Other appearances Fasha makes a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Tora in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Power level According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Fasha's power level is 2,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Charged similar to the Kamehameha, it is a full-powered pink wave of energy. *'Energy Ballet' – A shower of pink energy blasts that target her foe. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Hunting Arrow' – A pink energy sphere attack used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Hysteric Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Wild Sense' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet used only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires powerful mouth blasts that inflict quite a lot of damage. *'Gigantic Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast as a Great Ape in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Acrobatic' – Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. *'SP Fighting Pose 3 (3)' – Used in Dragon Ball SD. Transformation Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Fasha also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, along with the rest of Bardock's team, when Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group besides Bardock to be playable in a video game, in her appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. She is not unlocked in her what-if battle with Frieza even though it is her first appearance to the player in the game, but by winning the Yamcha Game on the hardest level. When she fights King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta does not seem to recognize her at all while he clearly recognizes Bardock as one of his soldiers, and Fasha seems to imply that she wants the throne for herself. She also has a special interaction with General Blue (who acts disgusted to be near her). Fasha is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese dub: Yuko Mita *FUNimation dub: Linda Chambers-Young *Latin American dub: Circe Luna *Hebrew dub: Talia Barkai Trivia *While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan seen in the series that has an eye color other than black. Gallery See also *Fasha (Collectibles) References pt-br:Seripa Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters